1. Field
The disclosure relates to a device for controlling a sound reproducing device and a method of controlling the device, and for example, to a device for controlling sound output by a sound reproducing device according to a motion of the device and a method of controlling the device.
2. Description of Related Art
As various devices, including mobile devices, provide various and complex functions, the devices may include functions for recognizing gestures of the devices.
Recently, as various functions are embodied based on gestures of a device, research into interface environments and gestures that are more convenient to a user are in demand.